Tribulations d'accompagnateurs
by Midnight's frog
Summary: Si seulement l'instant dans la chambre de lancement pouvait toujours être aussi solennel que pour Katniss... Entre bouderies, crises existentielles et objets insolites, les accompagnateurs vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! [Co-écriture avec Nafrayu]
1. Rubis

**_B_**onsoir chers tributes,

La grenouille de minuit et Nafrayu vous proposent une toute nouvelle collaboration. Tout ceci est parti d'une blague douteuse au téléphone et a fini en plusieurs drabble que nous vous publierons au gré de nos envies et de nos humeurs. Aujourd'hui vous allez en découvrir quelques uns, à prendre naturellement au second degré.

Disclaimer : L'univers et certains personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_1__ère__ édition des Hunger Games – « Les ruines de Pompéi » - tribut du Un._

* * *

_**L**_e Pacificateur observe Rubis d'un œil dubitatif. Elle regarde le sac et pousse un profond soupir. C'est vrai que vert caca d'oie ce n'est plus tendance depuis la fondation de Panem !

— Un problème ? finit par interroger le Pacificateur, agacé.  
— La reine du mauvais goût a appelé, elle cherche son sac ! Vous savez, faudrait vraiment qu'il y ait des stylistes pour les Jeux, ça éviterait ce genre de conneries !

Elle n'a pas tort, on est chez Hunger Games ici, pas chez Baboo !


	2. Aventurine

_58__ème__ édition des Hunger Games – « Neige Ensanglantée » - Tribut du Un_

* * *

_**A**_venturine soupire, cette salle est trop terne, trop grise, trop pauvre. Elle se pelotonne dans son manteau en vison, ramené de son district.

— Aventurine, tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un peu trop … luxueux ? s'inquiète le styliste.

— Attendez, ce n'est pas parce que je vais tuer vingt-trois personnes que je ne peux pas avoir la classe ! s'offusque-t-elle.

— Et s'il est recouvert de sang ? demande-t-il en l'aidant à lasser ses bottes.

— Non mais, le premier qui y touche je l'éclate !

Aventurine se lève et réajuste son manteau dans un geste impérieux avant de se rendre dans le sas. Qui aurait cru qu'avec son manteau un tribut la confondrait avec un sanglier.


	3. Anonyme

_2__ème__ édition des Hunger Games – « Les jeux du cirque » - tribut du Neuf._

* * *

— Vous pouvez m'expliquez où vous comptez aller avec ça ? interroge le Pacificateur.  
— Bah, ils ont dit qu'on pouvait prendre un objet personnel, répond le tribut en mettant sa veste.  
— Certes, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'on entendait par… Objet personnel… soupire-t-il en désignant le tour de cou avec rouleau de papier toilette.  
— Quoi ?! Je suis navré d'avoir un esprit pratique ! ironise le tribut.

C'est sûr, il a eu du nez parce que se torcher avec le sable du Colisée ça doit être moyen.


	4. Enobaria

_62__ème__ édition des Hunger Games – « Nature meurtrière » - Tribut du Deux_

* * *

_**L**_a jeune fille entre dans la chambre de lancement avec un air profondément résolu. Le styliste la prépare, chaque geste est précis, comme un rituel.

— Tu as choisi un objet personnel ? questionne le styliste en fixant sa tribut dans les yeux.

— Oui, répond-t-elle en sortant de son ancienne tenue une brosse à dent et du dentifrice.

— Enobaria, tu es sûre que…

— Bah oui, on ne déconne pas avec l'hygiène dentaire, OKAY ? agresse-t-elle.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elle sera célèbre pour son sourire.


	5. Ikea

[Réponse au "Guest"] Merci pour ta review constructive et adorable. Manifestement Cyprien et moi avons un humour semblable, c'est terrible... D'ailleurs si tu trouve que c'est une référence de m*rde, tu devrais peut-être ne plus l'écouter. Donc voilà, ça a été écris sans connaitre la vanne de Cyprien et... Et zut qui n'a pas déjà fait la vanne du scrabble chez Ikea? :D

* * *

_30__ème__ édition des Hunger Games – « Jour de mousson » - Tribut du Sept_

* * *

_**L**_e tribut traine un tas de bois découpé en planches derrière lui avec une étrange clé métallique.

— Qu'est-ce que… commence le styliste en voyant le jeune homme débuter son curieux montage.

— Bah quoi ? Vous savez dans notre famille on n'aime pas que les affaires trainent alors si j'dois laisser les miennes ici… explique le garçon.

— Mais enfin Ikea c'est quoi cette obsession pour les meubles ?! ronchonne l'homme.

— Vous savez que dans l'ancien monde, ma famille s'appelait Ikea et on était vraiment riches ! On s'est fait une vraie fortune avec les meubles en kit.  
— Et il s'est passé quoi ? interroge-t-il, intrigué.

— Bah ils trouvaient les noms des produits en tirant au sort des lettres de scrabble et quelqu'un a perdu le sac, explique Ikea en finissant le montage. Et voilà ! Gardez bien la clé au cas où, pour resserrer !

Le styliste regarde le tribut partir vers le sas, totalement interloqué.

— J'y pense ! Si je meurs, dites à ma sœur Thrabehlliikanejahe que je l'aime ! hurle-t-il avec émotion.

— D'accord ! Je vois que vous avez retrouvé le sac à lettre, constate l'accompagnateur.

— Ouais, comment vous avez deviné ? s'étonne-t-il avant d'être élevé vers l'arène.


	6. Papêche

_70__ème__ édition des Hunger Games – « Le cirque géologique » - Tribut du Onze_

* * *

— Tu es confiant ? interroge le styliste.

— Bah oui, suffit qu'il y ait un arbre, je grimpe et je gagne, assure Papêche.

— Euh, hésite le styliste, tu sais que… peut-être… y'aura pas d'arbre. Hein ?  
— QUOI ?! s'écrit le tribut en faisant un bond. Ah non, non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Moi on m'a envoyé dans les Jeux, on m'a dit « oui tu verras, y'aura des arbres, plein, des forêts », ah non moi j'ai pas signé pour ça hein !

Il s'assoie sur le carrelage gris, les bras croisé et une moue collée au visage.

— Papêche, ne soit pas ridicule… Il faut y aller maintenant, raisonne son accompagnateur.

— NON ! JE BOUDE ! Non mais pas d'arbre, je te jure… qu'elle arnaque…, persifle le tribut.  
— Papêche... commence à gronder le styliste.  
— Et oui et y'aura des arbres et tatati et tatami, singe-t-il en imitant son hôtesse à grand renfort de gestes théâtraux.  
— PAPÊCHE ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Tu arrêtes de bouder et tu vas au bain de sang ! Non mais on croit rêver là ! s'emporte le capitolien.

Papêche râle et traine des pieds jusqu'au sas en jurant sur tout ce qu'il peut. Ils pourraient au moins lui mettre un arbre !


	7. Elea

_2__ème__ édition des Hunger Games – « Les Jeux du cirque » - Tribut du Huit_

* * *

_**E**_lea se ramène dans la chambre de lancement, un nouveau concept pour cette année, avec une énorme valise débordant de vêtements, brosses à dents, chaussures diverses, shampoings, savons, lampe de chevet, crème solaire, papier toilette et de bouteilles d'eau sous le regard désabusé du pauvre Pacificateur.

— On avait dit _un _objet personnel, râle celui-ci.  
— Bah oui, j'ai bien _UNE _valise, rétorque la tribut.

— Oui mais elle est pleine ! C'est hors règlement ! hurle-t-il.

— On va pas chipoter pour si peu, hein ?

Elle traine son bagage jusqu'au sas, donne des coups de pied pour le faire rentrer et l'escalade.


End file.
